Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for a dismantlable medical instrument, and to a dismantlable medical instrument.
Description of the Background Art
Laparoscopic and other micro-invasive medical procedures should be able to be performed through the smallest possible natural or artificial body openings and within the smallest possible cavities. Extremely thin medical instruments are required for this purpose. Moreover, for cleaning and sterilizing the tool after use and before a subsequent use, it is necessary or at least desirable that the instruments are able to be dismantled to the greatest possible extent.
As the process of miniaturization continues, known and established concepts for releasable mechanical connection of several components of a dismantlable medical instrument are scalable only to a limited extent. Therefore, new concepts concerning the dismantlable nature of medical instruments have to be developed.